Distance
by Blazingfyres
Summary: What if Eugene "died"? Well, not actually, but Rapunzel thinks he did? What would happen? One-shot. Wrote it because it's 2:30 am and I'm bored. Sorry. I'm an insomniac. I don't own Tangled.


He was going.

Going.

Gone.

Right between my fingers. The warmth in his palms disappearing like a short breeze. The color in his eyes clouding into nothing.

"You were my new dream."

My heart shattered. Tears fell onto my lap. He had saved me. And now he was going to die for it. For once, there was one thing I couldn't heal. His hand in mine falling to the floor, the remnants of the mirror still in his loosening grip.

I could feel myself sinking into nothingness. Denial crept through my skin-he was just fooling with me. Eugene was just playing. Or maybe-maybe it's just a dream. A wonderful tragedy of a dream. Heavy sobs escaped my lungs. I wanted to scream; yet my voice seemed to fail me. My voice-that's right, I thought with a broken smile. The last time I sang with him was that night. That last night.

I could feel arms pulling me away. I wouldn't let go. I couldn't. Eugene-No! He isn't dead! My tears covered his pale face. He-He wasn't gone! Not yet! Not now! "Don't leave me, Eugene! Quit fooling around! Get up!" I shrieked, somehow fighting the people back.

"All at once, all became so different,

Now that I've…

"Seen you."

* * *

"Rapunzel!"

"Coming, mother!"

My feet pattered down the tiles, bounding towards the Queen's hushed voice. Fixing the crooked tiara sitting on my head, I brushed my gown, hoping I looked presentable.

"Rapunzel… Look at you!"

My mother frowned sternly at me, eyeing me down with annoyance.

"You're running around barefoot, child! And that braid… what is this?"

"Mother, I-"

"It isn't sophisticated! And you shouldn't have it so long!"

"NO!"

The Queen glared at my outburst, obviously not impressed. "Rapunzel, you know you can't have your hair so long."

"Mother…" My hair was the same brown color since it was cut. But now it had grown farther than my knees, almost brushing the floor. The braid it was set in was bundled elaborately to the ground, flowers entwined with the set. My mother approached, her hand following the pattern with curiosity.

"Is it really that special to you?"

I nodded.

"It reminds you of him, doesn't it."

More nods.

The Queen sighed. "Alright, I'll let it slide for now. But you must take it out later on. Alright?"

"Yes, mother."

She gave me a small kiss on the forehead, brushing some of the stray strands that fell onto my cheeks.

"Happy Birthday, Sweetheart."

* * *

It had been two years since Eugene left. Maximus, being the valiant horse he was, had brought the soldiers to aide me from the tower. As the days past, the realization that Eugene had died fell onto my shoulders heavier than imaginable. My heart became more distant and stoned the longer I mourned.

I had decided to go to the Queen and King and give myself back to honor his sacrifice for me.

Of course, the Kingdom decided to leave the same filthy name left in his past as unforgiving. He was still disliked for his thieving and tricks and games. The Kingdom was outraged with the idea to call him a hero. He wasn't even given a proper funeral. I was never told what happened to his body after his death. The last glimpse of Eugene I had gotten was from the door, his body motionless as if he were asleep.

The tower was never destroyed. It was left as only a memory to rot away under the vines that covered it almost completely.

And the lantern festival tradition was never ended either.

Now I pressed my chest against the balcony railings, wishing I could break free and run along the dirt paths of the forest. Or maybe go back to the Snuggly Duckling and sing with the rest of the rogues. Dance on the cobblestones of the city, arms around the man I loved. Sing in a boat-ride surrounding by the dreams I always wanted.

Fall in love with the same man again.

Idiot, I thought, knocking my head gently with my fist. Something crept up onto my shoulder quietly, turning a cold shade of blue.

"Oh, Pascal, I really do miss him."

He gave me small shrug. I smiled back, my eyes focused towards the first lantern cast off by the King and Queen.

More joined the first. My heart fluttered, then subsided; we had almost kissed on those waters that reflected the colors of the bright yellow and pink glow from the fire-lit lanterns flying steadily. He had given me my dream.

I never gave him anything in return.

Something broke me away from my thoughts.

It was brushing up against my fingers. I caught it before it floated away, teetering dangerously on the railing. Pulling the floating light to the balcony, I blew the flames out so that it wouldn't leave.

It was a normal lantern, flown up to my balcony specifically. This was proven by the spiky handwriting, my name printed cleanly in black paint. Confused, and very much curious, I examine the lantern, looking for any signs of the sender. The fragrance was familiar, although I couldn't tell whose it was.

It took me a second to notice the note flapping on the rim.

I pulled it off, my suspicions mixing, my heart pounding as the paper came apart in my fingers.

There was only one word on it. Only one word to confirm my hunch. Tears ran from my eyes as I read it over and over, the stone around my heart breaking.

"Blondie."

* * *

**A hurried one-shot that I just HAD to finish. I just watched this movie again after forever, and it's my all-time favorite Disney princess movie... so... :)**

**Hope you liked it! Written in 20 minutes, record time for any written piece I've written. **

**I do not own Tangled.**

**~Blazingfyres**

**"I See The Light."**


End file.
